


A Silver Box

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fobwatched Doctor (Doctor Who), Harry Potter is The Doctor (Doctor Who), Harry Potter's Patronus is the TARDIS, One Shot, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: Harry Potter's Patronus has a rather interesting form...
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Silver Box

The fog which had been clouding his mind thanks to the Dementor's exposure had begun to fade, and he found that he was laying on the ground facedown, feeling far too cold.

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, registering a bright, silvery light that was driving away the swarming Dementors, bringing warm air back into the surrounding area.

He struggled to make out just what the silver light was, only being able to make out that it was large and seemed to be shaped like a box, it bought a sense of pure joy to him, and he smiled tiredly.

"Beautiful," he muttered before finally, Harry passed out.

_**A Silver Box** _

Harry walked closer and closer to the lake, panicking as he realised that no-one was coming to send off that Patronus that he'd seen earlier.

He could see the silver wisps of his own Patronus grow fewer and fewer as time passed on, and he knew that it would only be a matter of minutes until he could no longer cast the spell.

Harry realised that help wouldn't be coming, and without thinking, he raised his wand and yelled out, "Expecto Patronum!"

A large box formed from the silvery mist and spun directly at the Dementors, sending them scattering away from his delirious past self.

He stared, wide-eyed at the box, a police box to be exact.

Harry felt as though he were seeing an old and very dear friend for the first time in a long time, giddy laughter bubbling up in his throat as she because it was a she, spun back around to him.

"Hello, Sexy," he greeted her, placing his hand against her, although he couldn't touch her.

She grew brighter, seemingly happy before she quickly faded before his eyes.

He didn't have time to ponder on the event, however, as they had a man to save.

_**A Silver Box** _

Dementors were surrounding him and his cousin.

While he didn't like his cousin, he didn't deserve having his soul ripped from his body by the horrific creatures.

He clutched his wand tightly to his chest as he stumbled backwards slightly, before extending his arm, holding it steady to cast.

"Expecto Patronum!"

His stomach dropped when nothing happened, but he refused to give up.

Harry recalled his giddiness at seeing the box that his Patronus took on, how happy and dare he say it, loving he felt towards her, he remembered how she'd shone in happiness at seeing him too, and with that pure happiness in mind, he once again raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

And a silvery police box flung itself at the Dementors.

"What the hell is that?" Dudley screamed.

Harry grinned, "that," he started, before turning to the scared teenager, "is Sexy, she's just saved our lives."

Dudley looked between him and the misty silver box and decided that the best choice in this situation would be to not question it, "oh."

_**A Silver Box** _

Harry stood in the empty dorm room of the destroyed Gryffindor tower, his Patronus summoned in all her silvery glory.

There was a smile on his face as he looked down at a pocket watch, clicking its case open.

Moments later the incorporeal silver box faded into a solid blue box, and he fell into her, only half aware thanks to the changes happening to his body.

"Beautiful," he muttered, before passing out on her floor.

Moments later she faded from the room, leaving nothing but memories of a boy who once was behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been a lot longer, but my writing software crashed with no hope for recovery at 1.7k words in, I had to start all over again, and I had to keep it short in order to get it done by the end of today, and thus not fail the challenge.


End file.
